Stereoscopic vision is the reconstruction of a three-dimensional (3D) structure in a 3D scene using two or more images of the 3D scene. Each image is acquired from a different viewpoint or at a different point in time. For instance, two cameras are often used to obtain images from perspectives to the left and right of the scene, or one or more cameras can obtain images of moving scene at different points in time. In stereo vision image processing, two or more images are correlated to form a disparity, or range image, that characterizes the correspondences (displacements) between similar features in the images. However, finding the best algorithms and parameters for stereo vision image correlation is complicated by considerations such as accuracy, completeness, robustness against radiometric and geometric changes, and the selection of optimal window sizes for comparing image regions, among other factors.